1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinolonecarboxylic acids exhibiting excellent antibacterial activities against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria.
2. Prior Art
The compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,892, FR. Pat. No. 2,563,521 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,287 Specifications have been known as pyridonecarboxylic acid antibacterial agents. Many of these known products have problems such as induction of adverse effect like convulsions when administered to humans. Consequently, the aim of this invention is to supply antibacterial agents having strong antibacterial activity together with reduced CNS adverse reactions such as convulsions.